Past Forgivness
by Last Slayer Standing
Summary: Buffy and Angel are old friends that have to come together to catch a killer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: - I don't own anything Buffy It all belongs to Joss

Warning very long at first

Chapter 1 – The Prom

The prom was the last school dance for all seniors. A chance to say goodbye and celebrate the end of school. It was a moment you spend with the people you love and for Buffy Summers and Angel Finnagan it was no different. They had each other and were surrounded by their friends. "I can't believe it's all over" Buffy grinned as she talked to her friends. They were sitting in the corner table as the prom started to wind down and people leave.

"I know. I'm excited to know what Uni's everybody has chosen" Her best friend Willow said. They decided as a group that they would not tell each other what uni they had selected. They had all been accepted to most of the same universities but wished not to pressure each other into going to the same one.

"Yeah so were are you all going?" Xander asked. Xander was not following the group to uni even though he had been accepted to most. He had decided to join the police force instead.

"MIT" Willow annoced all excited.

"With her" Oz her monolingual boyfriend said.

"Well I'm going to UCLA" Cordelia added

"That's great for you guys" Buffy said. She was happy for Willow even as kid's all she dreamed about was going to MIT and Cordelia was staying close to Xander. "What about you hunny?" She asked Angel, who was sitting next to her.

"UCLA for me" He replied.

"Oh" Buffy sighed. Her heart crushed because were she was going they would be mile's away from each other.

"What about you Buffy, where are you going?" Willow asked before taking a sip from the drink in front of her.

"Harvard. I'm going to Harvard" Buffy said in an small voice.

"Oh that's great, really great. Isn't it Angel?" Willow babbled excited bout Buffy's choice.

Angel softly smiled but his heart was crushed like his girl friend's at the thought of being so far away from her. "yeah great"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2 – The Case

"Summers in my office now" A powerful voice rang though the room.

Buffy Summer's groaned at 25 she was the youngest and most decorated agent in her field at the FBI. She had been working for the department for a year but had the respect and reputation that senior officers were even jealous of. Getting up from her desk she walked in to the boss's office. "What's up Wes?" She asked.

Wesley Wendon Price was a long time friend of the father's and had been so proud when told Buffy would be joining his team. "Good. Buffy I had a phone call from LA today the head detective there called me on behalf of one of his officers. It seems they have a serial killer on their hands" He said passing her the case file. "I'll give you a minute to look at it while I go get so tea" he added getting up and leaving the room.

Buffy opened the file looking over what was written in the pages. All the girls were found strangled nothing else linking them other then the fact they all acted on the side. She glanced at the officer in charge one Det Lockly and noticed a PI firm was involved as well but no names were mentioned of them apart from the last name of Finnagan strange she thought. Wesley entered the room quietly if she hadn't felt the change in the air she would have never known. "What else do we know about the PI?" She asked.

Wesley smiled at Buffy's awareness. "You know that's why your one of our best agent's and to answer your question no we don't. So you'll be taking the case then?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the older man. "Of course I'll be taking it. Do I get a team or a partner?" She asked.

"No team as you'll be working with the police department there, but I'll be sending Willow along with you" Wesley saw Buffy smile at the thought of working with her best friend so he continued " oh and I believe you'll be working with another old friend who is the FBI liaison in LA"

Buffy raised an eyebrow saying "Oh and who would that be?"

Wesley looked though the department roster "A young chap by the name of Harris, Alexander Harris"

"Get out, we're working with Xander that's so cool" Buffy's young age shown though her statement.

Wesley again smiled at his young charge. "Yes well. I shall give your father a call and tell him to be expecting you and Willow"

Buffy got up to leave the office. "Yeah that will be great and also tell Giles to bring a Grown up car this time"  
Wesley laughed remembering the beat up old criton him long time friend used to drive.  
"It's gonna be great working with Xander" Willow said as she and Buffy packed their bags that afternoon.

"Yeah it is. It's gonna be like the Scooby gang all over again" Buffy laughed out, remembering the little detective group they had formed with the help of her father's imagination.

"So Wesley called Giles to tell him we are coming?" Willow asked placing a sweater into her bag.

"Yup, thought it would help so we could leave in time." Buffy said with a shrug as she zipped up her case.

Willow placed her last pair of jeans into her case and started to zip it up. "I was reading the case file. It seems at if the detective is a little clueless. Good thing they decided to get us involved." She commented.

Buffy laughed. "There you are right. That PI who's involved seems to know more then her." She picked up her key's turning the apartment's lights out as she went.

"This case is gonna be interesting" Willow said as she closed the door behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3 – Welcome wagons and a surprise

Xander Harris walked into the office Monday morning excited. For the first time in two years he would be seeing his two best friends without it being a holiday or a special event. "Spike my man what time are the lovely ladies due?" He asked his partner.

"Blondie and Red will be here at 11 then we take them to homicide to meet with Lockly" the platinum blonde answered.

Spike had been Xander's partner since they both went though the academy together. Working so well that no one wanted to spilt them up. "Great. So we have time to prepare"

Spike raised his eyebrow. "I take it Blondie and Red are here for serious business then?" he asked.

Xander shrugged. "No not really just your normal serial killer type. But when Buffy get's into her groove we all better move"

Spike snorted his reply. "Yeah, I remember when she was final year before joining the FBI and she insisted on helping us with that case"

"She solved it didn't she" Xander said giving him a pointed look.

"Still don't see why we have to do babysitting duty" Spike grumbled back.

Xander laughed sitting at his desk "We haven't. Just have to show them around"

"Not like they need it" Spike mumbled.

"No they don't but the paperwork need's to look good" Xander replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Buffy walked though the door of the station with a smile on the lips. "It feels like coming home don't it Will?" she turned and asked her best friend.

Willow rolled her eyes and shoke her head. "That's because we are Buffy. Giles had us here more then he did at your house" laughed evident in her voice. "Now were are Xander and Spike located?"

Buffy sighed. "Your right just a few things different" she replied thinking of Angel. "And to answer your question they are in NARC's"

Willow looked upon her friend with sympathy but didn't comment knowing that after all these years it was still hard for her. "Come on. Can't wait to see these two crazy kids"

I can't believe they fucking got the fed's in Kate Lockly thought. She was not happy. She had been working on this case for six months now; when her boyfriend's client wound up dead he had brought the case to her. Now she was stuck with two agents and two NARC cop's who were their liaisons. "Lockly. We're here" A voice rang though the division.

Looking she noticed two males, one brown haired and one blonde accompanied by two females one red head and the other also blonde. Some how they all looked familiar but she couldn't place them. "And you would be?" she asked.

The blonde male answered. "I'm Spike. This is my partner Xander .Blondie and Red other there". Pointing to the females "are agent's Summers and Rosenburg"

Picking up her file's she lead the group into a conference room saying "Great right on time" closing the door behind them she continued. "What we have so far…"

She was cut off by Agent Summers. "We already have the case files Detective. Two thing's I want, first to see the crime scenes and second I want to meet this private investigator who's involved."

Kate raised an eyebrow at the blonde. She seemed to take control of everything around her the same way Angel did. Opening the door getting ready to leave she replied. "Sure I'll arrange for a car and call Angel and see if he could meet us there" closing the door as she past not noticing the shocked look on the faces of the people she left.

"Buffy! Buffy are you ok?" Xander's voice broke though her trance.

"Hmm, what?" She asked looking at her friends who had recovered before her.

"Xander asked if you were alright pet" Spike repeated softly.

Buffy noticed all eyes were on her. "Why should anything be wrong?" Buffy asked trying to avoid bringing Angel up.

"Buffy you know very well what's wrong. We'll be working with Angel" Willow said stubbornly yet soft not to break her friend.

Buffy's face was a mask one that she had mastered over long years of practice. "What. What's wrong with working with Angel? It'll just be like old times" then looking down at her hand's repeating her last words to herself. "Just like old times"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4 – Meeting and brooding

They had visited four scenes before coming to the one were Angel would meet them. He was waiting in the park were the body was found leaning against a tree with his back to the group who just arrived. "Hello Angel" A soft and familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Angel turned to face the person. A person he had not seen in years, but one who was in his heart everyday. "Buffy" He spoke the name that haunted him.

"How have you been?" Her voice was even and still. No feeling was spoken in her words. Behind her other faces that he had not seen in years came into view. First Xander then Spike and the last being Willow.

But they were closely followed by Kate who had missed the exchange between the two. "Angel you're here great. This is the group I was telling you about. Agent Buff..."

Again she was cut off talking this time by Angel. "Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, Alexander Harris known as Xander and William Worthington also known as Spike."

Kate looked at Angel in surprise. "You know them?" she asked.

"Of course we know Angelus. We go way back" Xander said using Angel's full name not allowing him the acknowledgement of a long term friendship.

"How?" Anger was seeping though Kate as the group in front of her including her boyfriend were keeping secrets.

"We all grew up together" Angel's soft voice replied and for the first time taking his eyes off Buffy, looking at his girlfriend.

The sound of Buffy clearing the thought broke everyone out of their train of thought. "As much as I like to play catch up like with everybody. Let's get to work."

Angel looked at Buffy worried. Her voice was still calm and contained no emotion, a thing that was never good. Willow's voice broke him out of his daze. "Buffy's right. Let's get to work."

"Spike, Xander look around the lake I saw when we first arrived. Willow and I will take were the body was found." Buffy said as she toke command sending the boys off as her and Willow headed for the tape line.

Kate was outraged. What did this girl think she was trying to do? They had combed the area and found nothing. What did they think they would find. She looked at Angel for help, who just shrugged his shoulders and followed Xander and Spike. Kate stormed towards the girls. "What do you think your doing?" she yelled.

Buffy spun around to face Kate and for the first time Kate realized how dangerous the girl was, the power she showed hidden in her movements. "Excuse me?"

"You. What do you think your gonna find?" Kate challenged.

"Yo Buff. Found something" Xander's voice called out.

Buffy rose her eyebrow at the woman in front of her "Not find anything. Hah" then headed over to the lake. Squatting down in front of the body of water Buffy looked at the three men in front of her. "So what ya got Xand?" she asked.

"Looks like maybe the murder weapon to me. Nylon rope, made from similar color fibers to the ones found on the body. Won't have anything confirmed to our Will has a look" Xander replied.

"Xander's right it was the rope used. There is blood on the underside here" Angel added pointing to the stain of blood on the rope.

Buffy rolled her eyes and muttered to herself. "Damned hawk eye's Angel" before speaking louder to the group. "I want a team called in and the scene reexamined."

"I'll get on the horn love" Spike said with a nod getting up and heading towards the cars.

A short time later, Xander, Spike, Willow and Buffy stood of to one side with Kate and Angel looking on. Putting her hand on Angel's upper arm drawing his attention to her, Kate spoke. "How do you know them Angel?"

Angel sighed looking at her intensely. "We…. We all grew up together."

Kate looked at Angel trying to understand his comment. "What. You went to high school together or something?" she prodded.

Angel had a hidden ghostly smile. "Or something" he replied.

Kate drew Angel into an embrace as an uneasy feeling spread though her. Something told her Angel was not telling the truth or the whole truth then. "Look are we still on for tonight?"

"Sure we are. Meet me at my office. We can go from there" He Replied. His voice calm and hidden much like Buffy's.

Buffy stood a little away from her friends, watching the interaction between Kate and Angel. Feelings of jealous swelled within her. "Don't" Willow's soft voice came from behind.

Buffy glanced at her though the corner of her eyes. "Don't what Will?" She asked

"Don't think about it, him the past. Your mush better then that. If he can't see it that that's his fault" Willow replied placing a caring hand on her friends shoulder.

"Your right Will. I know your right, but when I see this" she gestured to the couple who were now embracing. "My heart can't help but brake all over again."

Chapter 5 – Cordelia and the half brother.

As Kate entered Angel's office she could not help but feel tired from the day. She had question's she wanted answered and she knew she was not going to get them from Angel. After he confirmed their date he left straight away. But Cordelia would help her. She had known Angel since they were children. Seeing the brunette sitting at her desk she walked over to her and said hello to the brunette.

Cordelia looked up from the paperwork, she hated this woman but to make Angel and Doyle happy she pretended to be friendly. "Kate" she replied with forced cheer. "Angel will be out in a minute."

"Good that's great actually" Kate said sitting down on the spare chair at the desk. "I need to ask you something about Angel. Is that ok?"

"Sure" Cordelia replied looking back down at her paperwork.

"The two FBI agents came today and when I went to introduce them to Angel, he already knew them..." Kate started only to be interrupted by Cordelia.

Looking at Kate. "Wait a minute. You say Angel already knew them." At Kate's nod she continued. "There are only two FBI agents he knows and that's Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg"

Kate nodded again saying "Yeah that's them. They were with a Harris and Worthington"

Looking at the wall in front of her. "Spike and Xander!" she said absently, then hit herself on the head. "God, why didn't I see it. That explains the mood"

Just then Angel entered the outer office from his private one. "Hey Kate, ready to leave?" He asked looking at her with a soft smile.

"OH no you don't mister. Why didn't you tell me Buffy and Willow were in town?" Cordelia's voice rang in his ears. Popping up in front if him.

Angel groaned. Great she fucking told Cordy he thought. "I was gonna but I thought they would have called you by now" he replied.

"Duh. They don't know my new number and they never call the house. Are they staying with Giles?" she asked giving Angel her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ask Kate, she would know" Angel replied sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. "I suddenly don't feel well," he muttered.

Both Kate and Cordelia looked at Angel. Kate looked confused and Cordelia strange. "Kate you have to tell me where they are staying"

"So you know them really well too?" Kate asked.

"Of course I do. Known them longer then I have known Angel. And that's saying something" Cordelia laughed out.

Relief spread across Kate's face. "Oh so you all are just really old friends. I thought there was something between Angel and that Buffy girl" 

Angel looked up and saw Cordelia was about to speak. "That's right just really old friends. We should leave or we'll miss our reservation."

Cordelia shot Angel a glare. "Yeah old friends nothing more, my fucking ass" she muttered.

Kate didn't hear her muttering and answered Angel. "Sure honey, let's go"

Angel looked at Cordelia with at look that could melt ice daring her to speak. "Please lock up when you're done." Then not giving her a chance to reply escorted Kate from the room. 

Cordelia waited till she was sure Angel was not going to come back before racing down to Angel's small apartment, checking if her theory was right. Spread across his coffee table were a collection of photos of Buffy and himself and in the center was a beautiful diamond ring, Buffy's engagement ring. "Oh he is so still in love with her. This is a job for the scoobies." With that she went back up to the office and tried calling Giles.

"Hello" the deep British voice came though.

"Hey Giles, its Cordy are the girls there" she asked.

"Oh no sorry Cordelia but they said something about being at the lab" he replied.

"Ok that's cool. I'll catch them later bye" hanging up the handset she started to think who else she could call.

Though his sleepy haze Doyle could here his girlfriend talking to someone. "Yes I'm sure Xand. He left it out total brood mode." Doyle groaned. Yes she was talking to her ex, but that was not the thing that bothered him. By the sound of it they were plotting something and that was never good.

Getting out of bed he walked into the living room and found her sitting on the couch with the phone to her ear. "Delia, what are you doin?" he asked her.

Cordelia looked up at Doyle and smiled. "Xand, Doyle's up. Have to fill him in; I'll call you tomorrow. Bye" she said before ending the call. "Hey guess whose back in town?" Doyle just raised his eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "Your favorite little blonde"

Surprise spread across Doyle's face, his little sister was back. "Buffy's in town? Giles didn't tell me." Not only being Angel's partner and Cordelia's boyfriend, Doyle was also Buffy's half brother from one of their father's little flings he had had. Buffy was Doyle's only family left and he hadn't even know about her most of his life but in the short time that had past it would seem to and outsider like the were never apart.

"Yup, flew into town this morning. But you haven't heard the best part yet. You know that case Angel and Kate are working on, And how the wanted to bring the feds into it." At Doyle's nod she continued. "Well your little sister and Willow are the feds assigned." 

"Well I'll be fucked" he muttered sitting down next to her on the couch. "How's Angel taking it?"

Cordelia looked at him for a second before answering. "Brood, total denial. You know the usual. Don't you want to know how Buffy is?" 

Doyle laughed. "Oh I know how she's taking it. She's acting like nothings wrong with just a groan here and a little comment there."

Cordelia smirked. "HA! Then you'd be wrong. Xander overheard part of a conversation with Willow when the saw Angel and Kate hugging. She told Will that her heart was breaking all over again."

All amusement about his sister left his thoughts when he heard that. He replied softy "He really hurt her, Delia. He really hurt my sister. But I can't hate him, he's my best friend."

Cordelia gave her love a small comforting smile. "I know. After Angel and Kate went to dinner, I went downstairs to his apartment. He had the ring out Doyle. Buffy's ring was sitting on the table." Mischief then entered her eyes. "So, since they are so miserable without each other, we are coming up with a plan to get them back together."

Doyle gave a small smile. "That's great. But you have a lot of things stacked up against you."

Cordelia looked at Doyle stunned. "Like what?" she asked.

"Well for starters darlin' two very stubborn people and a heavy past." He answered.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'm way more stubborn then them and the past well that just it the past." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Case

"Summers in my office now" A powerful voice rang though the room.

Buffy Summer's groaned at 25 she was the youngest and most decorated agent in her field at the FBI. She had been working for the department for a year but had the respect and reputation that senior officers were even jealous of. Getting up from her desk she walked in to the boss's office. "What's up Wes?" She asked.

Wesley Wendon Price was a long time friend of the father's and had been so proud when told Buffy would be joining his team. "Good. Buffy I had a phone call from LA today the head detective there called me on behalf of one of his officers. It seems they have a serial killer on their hands" He said passing her the case file. "I'll give you a minute to look at it while I go get so tea" he added getting up and leaving the room.

Buffy opened the file looking over what was written in the pages. All the girls were found strangled nothing else linking them other then the fact they all acted on the side. She glanced at the officer in charge one Det Lockly and noticed a PI firm was involved as well but no names were mentioned of them apart from the last name of Finnagan strange she thought. Wesley entered the room quietly if she hadn't felt the change in the air she would have never known. "What else do we know about the PI?" She asked.

Wesley smiled at Buffy's awareness. "You know that's why your one of our best agent's and to answer your question no we don't. So you'll be taking the case then?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the older man. "Of course I'll be taking it. Do I get a team or a partner?" She asked.

"No team as you'll be working with the police department there, but I'll be sending Willow along with you" Wesley saw Buffy smile at the thought of working with her best friend so he continued " oh and I believe you'll be working with another old friend who is the FBI liaison in LA"

Buffy raised an eyebrow saying "Oh and who would that be?"

Wesley looked though the department roster "A young chap by the name of Harris, Alexander Harris"

"Get out, we're working with Xander that's so cool" Buffy's young age shown though her statement.

Wesley again smiled at his young charge. "Yes well. I shall give your father a call and tell him to be expecting you and Willow"

Buffy got up to leave the office. "Yeah that will be great and also tell Giles to bring a Grown up car this time"  
Wesley laughed remembering the beat up old criton him long time friend used to drive.  
"It's gonna be great working with Xander" Willow said as she and Buffy packed their bags that afternoon.

"Yeah it is. It's gonna be like the Scooby gang all over again" Buffy laughed out, remembering the little detective group they had formed with the help of her father's imagination.

"So Wesley called Giles to tell him we are coming?" Willow asked placing a sweater into her bag.

"Yup, thought it would help so we could leave in time." Buffy said with a shrug as she zipped up her case.

Willow placed her last pair of jeans into her case and started to zip it up. "I was reading the case file. It seems at if the detective is a little clueless. Good thing they decided to get us involved." She commented.

Buffy laughed. "There you are right. That PI who's involved seems to know more then her." She picked up her key's turning the apartment's lights out as she went.

"This case is gonna be interesting" Willow said as she closed the door behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
